Beckoned
by Valie
Summary: Draco does well to listen to the beckoning of his aunt. -Bellatrix/Draco- -Incest- -D/s- -Sexual content-


**Pairing:** Draco/Bellatrix  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Justified, set up, and a picture of a man on his knees kissing a woman's thigh as she leans forward slightly to watch him.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 981  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, incest, sexual content, D/s

**A/N:** I wrote this as a quick oneshot two years ago and aside from posting it on LJ at the time, it's been unjustly lying about my computer, pretty much forgotten. Show it some love, yeah?

* * *

><p><strong>Beckoned<strong>

Growling, Draco Malfoy exited his small apartment, glaring at a passing neighbor that he knew far too well, thanks in part to the idiot's constant loud music late at night. If his parents hadn't made him take a year to live amongst muggles in order to better learn how to blend in with them, Draco wouldn't have had so many sleepless nights. As it was, his father was convinced that it was the only way for Draco to learn to manage his inheritance and his father's business. It had been laughable in the beginning, considering Lucius' hatred for muggles. However, the war had taken its toll on the Malfoys, opening their eyes a little wider to the reality of the world. They still believed in being pureblood, but they were willing to accept some muggle culture in their lives.

Walking outside, Draco turned down an alleyway and apparated away from this muggle section of England. He popped up in front of an aging dark green two story house, surrounded, for the most part, by trees and grass. Out back was a large area, kept as something of a garden, though lacking severely in the flowers department. The outward appearance of the whole property screamed neglect and abandonment, however, there were small hints of residents on the property. For one thing, the grass that Draco walked across, circling around to the back of the house, was cut short and even. Out back, he found whom he'd been searching for - his aunt, Bellatrix. She gazed up at him lazily, brushing a strand of hair from her face and offering him a lazy smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to do something more then lounge about all day?" Draco demanded, crossing his arms.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you have no right to tell me what to do, boy?" Bellatrix said, glaring at him as she stood from her seat and entered the house.

Sighing, Draco followed his aunt inside, closing the door behind him out of habit. Living in the middle of nowhere, his aunt tended to be forgetful of proper mannerisms. She often failed to close her outside doors when she entered or exited them, something that tended to irk Draco. Though Bellatrix's tendency to lounge about in her backyard in the nude... Well, Draco knew better to bitch about one thing without seeming hypocritical of all the rest. He paused at the other side of the kitchen island, watching as Bellatrix went to the fridge and removed a pitcher of lemonade.

"Thirsty?" she asked, serving herself a glass of the cold drink.

"No."

Drinking half the glass, she set the glass down, looking him dead in the eye the whole while and smiled oddly. "Hungry?"

It was a set up question, Draco knew. Something of a code just between the two of them. If he answered the question too quickly, it would be a blatant lie. Take too long to answer and the game was over. Circling around the kitchen island slowly, he kept his eyes locked on the pale hand lightly clasped around the glass. Letting his eyes slide up the length of her bare arm, Draco pulled his focus to his aunt's lips.

"Somewhat," he finally answered, meeting Bellatrix's eyes.

Bellatrix walked away, leaving the glass and pitcher on the kitchen's island. Like a shark, he stalked after the naked woman, wondering how was it possible for a woman Bella's age to have such a firm, youthful looking body. He always suspected some sort of dark magic, but never dared asked. Up the stairs they went, the whole while in silence. When they entered the bedroom, Draco felt his restrain break as he tore off the thin muggle windbreaker. Climbing on to the bed slowly and purposely on all fours, Bellatrix made sure to give her nephew a perfect view of her nether regions before she sat down and leaned against the wall. The young man magicked the rest of his clothing off, unable to remember how to unzip his pants.

Climbing into bed, Draco did try to find a reason to justify his actions, knowing already how wrong this all was. Though if one needed a reasonable justified reason for what they were about to do, and had done quite a few times before, there could only be one. Simply put, Draco was angry. He was angry about everything that happened during the war. Angry with his parents and how foolishly they had followed Voldemort. He was extremely angry that Bellatrix had allowed herself to be driven to the point of insanity and worship of a madman.

Yet, he pitied her.

Kissing up one leg, then the next, Draco had long ago accepted that what he was doing was the only way he felt he could help his aunt. It wasn't love he offered her, just an outlet for her body's desire. Pressing a kiss to the top of her thigh, he felt Bellatrix lean forward, her hand reaching beneath him where she claimed a nipple. With a pinch, she reminded Draco who was in control and with a small hiss, he met her eyes, acknowledging her dominance. She beckoned and he came, that was the condition of these moments. Draco bowed his head and got up on his knees, groaning lightly when his aunt grasped his erection.

"Still hungry?" she breathed, her lips inches from the tip of his penis.

He nodded, closing his eyes as she pressed her lips to him. As she took his length in her mouth, Draco silently forgave her for all her misdeeds. Pressing his hands to the wall for balance, Draco allowed his aunt to take control, doing to his body as she desired.

She beckoned and he came - in time he knew it would be the other way around.

**-End-**


End file.
